


I’ll Try Anything Once

by Kittyswriting



Series: What I Like About You [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Kink Fail, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony promised Clint that he'd dress up for him, that doesn't really work out for either of them and before long they're both laughing at the situation.</p>
<p>Until the night takes a more serious turn when Clint starts asking about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Try Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the third part of my Ironhawk series. Hi everyone I have finally finished my next instalment of this I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully it's good enough. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering about my other stories don't worry I am getting to them. Nothing has been abandoned. 
> 
> If anyone wants to message me asking me about what I'm working on next or anything like that my tumblr is tonystarkprompts.tumblr.com

It took six weeks before Clint's cast came off, and another four days before the two of them were able to find the free time to plan a night together. Tony had promised that when Clint got the cast off that he'd play dress up for him. Roleplay wasn't exactly a huge kink for him, he enjoyed it and most of the other kinks he loved had some level of roleplay involved. But for Tony the outright teacher/student, doctor/patient, or in this case nurse/patient roleplay just seemed kind of cliché.  
  
But damn he had to admit he looked hot dressed up as a nurse.  
  
He'd agreed to do this little roleplay when he went to visit Clint, and now it was time to give Clint what he wanted. Tony was kind of excited to do this, after all with Clint's leg in a cast they hadn't been able to be that adventurous in the bedroom lately. Tony still managed to find creative ways to keep Clint entertained, plus neither him nor Clint were ever that great at obeying doctor's orders.  
  
Tony took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and moving to Clint's bedroom were the other man was waiting for him in bed.  
  
Not much had changed during the past six weeks, the Avengers kept the world safe as usual, Tony kept everything funded with new inventions for SI, and he still hadn't made a move for Steve. Clint had talked to him about it occasionally, but Tony kept dodging the conversations.  
The truth was he wasn't so sure he wanted to talk to Steve, because he didn't want to give up Clint.  
  
The two of them had started this out of need and loneliness, but Tony had to admit he'd grown to enjoy their time together. He didn't want to give that up, but at the same time he knew he still loved Steve. Just like he knew Clint still loved Natasha.  
  
"Well, hello there nurse Stark." Clint said when Tony entered the room.  
  
"Mr Barton. Are you ready for your sponge bath yet?" Tony said as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"I definitely am, although I might need some help getting out of these pants." Clint said his arm reaching up to Tony's hand tugging him onto the bed.  
  
"Mr Barton, please restrain yourself. I'm your nurse, you shouldn't be so.." Tony trailed off when he felt Clint's hand on his thigh.  
  
"That's Agent Barton. C'mon you're my nurse, and I'm in desperate need of some help." Clint said his voice taking on a more seductive tone.  
  
"You don't need my help for that kind of thing." Tony said trying to sound stern. He and Clint had never roleplayed before, staying in character was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.  
  
"Nurse Stark you are entirely too cute, do you really not want me?" Clint said taking his hand away from Tony's thigh.  
  
"You know the policy we're not-"  
  
"Tony, don't hide behind policies and rules. Do you or do you not want me right now?" Clint said interrupting what Tony was going to say.  
  
"If Director Fury finds out we'll both be in a lot of trouble." Tony said leaning closer to Clint, hoping he sounds at least a little bit convincing.  
  
"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then. But if you really don't want this than just say no and I'll stop. What will it be?"  
  
Tony didn't answer Clint instead he leaned down to kiss him starting off slow and sensual before Clint took over dominating the kiss. Clint's hands moved to Tony's back going lower and lower until they reached Tony's ass.  
  
"I do love the feeling of your bubble butt." Clint said breaking away from the kiss, squeezing Tony's cheeks. "Definitely the hottest ass on the team."  
  
"You suck at this." Tony said laughing. "I'm supposed to be your nurse not on your team."  
  
"Okay so maybe roleplay isn't for us. We're just too awesome to pretend to be someone else." Clint said with his usual cocky grin.  
  
Tony had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. "So shall we put roleplaying on the never again kink list?"  
  
"Maybe, I think we just need to find the right kind of roleplay. There's different kinds of roleplay so maybe we just haven't found the one yet."  
  
"You're so weird Katniss." Tony said as he started taking the nurse's uniform off.  
  
"And yet you still strip for me." Clint said his eyes focusing on the now naked Tony.  
  
"Well, your dick compensates for your personality." Tony said with a joking grin as he crawled on top of Clint being mindful of his leg.  
  
"It is a magnificent cock." Clint said nodding and smirking.  
  
"God, your ego is almost as big as mine."  
  
"Please, babe. The only thing that's as big as your ego is your ass."  
  
"Hurtful, so hurtful. You've wounded my pride now." Tony said in mock hurt.  
  
"Then let me make it up to you." Clint said as his hands wrapped round Tony's waist pulling him closer and kissing him quickly. "There is that enough?"  
  
"Oh no, that isn't nearly enough." Tony said with a smirk as Clint kissed him again. The kiss lasted longer and was a great deal more passionate than the one before. Tony's hand moved up to cup Clint's cheek as the kiss got more and more heated, until finally the need for air became too great and the two of them were forced to part.  
  
"Enough now?"  
  
"Yeah, my ego is happy and is willing to forgive you for all the hurtful things you said." Tony said grinning.  
  
"And what about my ego?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It might need soothing too you know?"  
  
Tony hummed and looked at Clint like he was thinking about it. "Nah." He said shaking his head before laughing at the expression on the other man's face.  
  
"You are so good to me, how will I ever repay you for this kindness?"  
  
"Well I have a few ideas." Tony said moving his hand so it was underneath Clint's t-shirt.  
"Nurse Stark I had no idea you were such a minx." Clint said laughing.  
  
"Don't. I think we've already established how nurse roleplay is not for us." Tony said laughing along.  
  
"Maybe it's because neither one of us likes doctors even though technically you are one."  
  
"I have doctorates, I'm not a doctor. There's a difference. People hear doctor and they think medical and suddenly start telling you everything they think might be wrong with them." Tony said sighing.  
  
"You know I think it's a good thing you aren't a doctor. You'd be the real life Gregory House, only interested in the unexplainable, being an utter ass to everyone, solving things that no one else can, being a complete pessimist." Clint said before stopping and getting a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"What's that look for?" Tony asked curious what the other man could be thinking so intently about.  
  
"I just realized something..." Clint said suddenly looking at Tony with complete seriousness.   
"Nobody would be able to tell the difference, you're already all of those things." Clint said before laughing to himself.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tony said laughing along with Clint. To anyone else it might be hurtful but the two of them had been friends for so long, this was how they worked.   
They were sarcastic soulmates, they knew how to insult each other and it was fun. He knew Steve didn't really understand how they could insult each other like that but it was how they worked.  
  
"I'm sorry tonight was a fail." Clint said his arm moving up and down Tony's back.  
  
"It wasn't a total fail, so this kind of role play isn't for us. It's just as important finding out what works in a relationship than what doesn't." Tony said shrugging.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you just say relationship?" Clint asked sitting up.  
  
"No. I just....." Tony said shaking his head and moving off of the bed.  
  
"You said relationship." Clint said trying to catch Tony's arm only for the other man to move away.  
  
"It was a slip of the tongue! I know what we are Barton." Tony said yelling looking around for his clothes, realizing he left them in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay, what are we Tony?" Clint said crossing his arms.  
  
"We're fuck buddies, and that's all we'll ever be. We just help each other get off."  
  
"Is that what you want? Because last time I checked fuck buddies didn't continue fucking for months. Not when they could go off and be with the one they really wanted!" Clint said his voice getting louder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tony asked moving to the bathroom to get his clothes, Clint following close behind him. Tony didn't want to have this conversation now.  
  
"I'm talking about Steve, he's single and he looks at you like you hang the moon. You love him, you should at least be trying." Clint said leaning against the doorway as Tony got dressed.  
  
"Okay, back up there Legolas. I do care a lot about Steve, but just because I have this crush on him doesn't mean I need to start wooing him now that he's single. In case you forgot there's that little important fact about his sexuality." Tony said as he put on his sweatpants.  
  
"That never stopped you wanting to try before. What's changed now?" Clint asked. Confused about just how their night went from sexy roleplay to them yelling at each other.  
  
"Yeah well....Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe I don't know Steve as well as I thought I did."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
Tony didn't say anything instead he sighed and put on his top.  
  
"Well that's a yes." Clint said moving closer to Tony.  
  
"No it's not. And even if something did happen it's not really any of your business is it?" Tony asked trying to move out of the bathroom only to be stopped by Clint.  
  
"Of course it's my business. I care about you." Clint said holding Tony.  
  
"Yeah, I know we're teammates...." Tony said trying to resist.  
  
"Tony....What did you mean earlier?" Clint asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tony asked hoping that Clint wasn't about to mention what he said about them being in a relationship. Which was dumb of course they weren't, it had just been a slip of the tongue. He didn't mean it.....Did he?  
  
"Tony...."  
  
"No don't Tony me, it didn't mean anything. I don't know why you want to talk about something that I mentioned off hand."  
  
"Because I know you, I know when you say something you don't mean you just laugh it off or make a joke. You don't try to leave like a bat out of hell."  
  
"I'm not leaving, mostly because you're blocking the exit." Tony said with a little more snark than he intended.  
  
"Because I'm not going to let you just rush off, this is something we need to talk about Tony. You know we do, otherwise you would have already left. I may be blocking the exits but you and I both know if you asked me to let you go I would. But you haven't asked me." Clint said his voice sounding sadder than Tony had ever heard him sound before.  
  
Tony sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, he didn't want to talk about this, he didn't want to lose what he had with Clint. He liked the banter and the sex and everything in between. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Just say what you think, that's never been a problem for you before."  
  
"Smartass." Tony said punching Clint in the arm playfully. "I don't know what I meant, I don't know if it even means anything. It came out before I even thought about it."  
  
"Do you want it to mean something?" Clint asked watching Tony carefully.  
  
"I don't know..." Tony answered honestly.

"Do you want us to be in a relationship?" Clint asked softly.  
  
"I.....I don't know.. Figures huh? The one time Tony Stark doesn't know something."  
  
"When it comes to relationships you're a regular Jon Snow." Clint said with a grin.  
  
"Well he was half a Stark, you know?" Tony answered back. "Do you want us to be in a relationship?" Tony asked wondering what the hell Clint was feeling.  
  
"Why not? I mean we have great sex, we spend most of our free time together. Would the two of us being in a relationship really change anything?"  
  
"Well I'd expect more romance." Tony said moving a little closer to Clint. "What about Natasha though?"  
  
"I love Nat, I'll always love her. She's my partner and I trust her with my life. But she's happy with Bucky, and I'm happy if she's happy. I like you a lot, I don't know if we'd even work out or we'd just end up driving each other crazy. But I do know we can't continue like this Tony, we can't spend the rest of our lives fucking and never talking about how we feel. I don't want to lose this, would trying really be that bad?" Clint asked moving his hands up to Tony's shoulder's rubbing them slightly.  
  
"We'll definitely end up driving each other crazy, we drive each other crazy now. But maybe crazy isn't such a bad thing, maybe you need a little crazy in your life. I don't want to lose you, I like what we have and I don't know if this will work. I'm a terrible boyfriend, just ask Pepper." Tony said biting his lip and shrugging.  
  
"So am I. I go on long missions so classified I'm not even supposed to know where I am. The chance of me getting injured is high and it's not easy dealing with that. I still have feelings for Nat and I know you still have feelings for Steve. I'm not trying to talk either one of us out of this but if we do this it isn't going to be easy."  
  
"What are we even talking about Clint?" Tony asked shaking his head.  
  
"I want this Tony, I want to try us. I want to try being in a relationship with you." Clint said softly biting his lip.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Tony, I know you think we might not work but we've been fucking for months. You've spent the past six weeks looking after me. What kind of fuck buddy does that?"  
  
Tony looked at Clint, he wanted him. Tony knew he still liked Steve but he also liked Clint, he liked what he had with Clint and maybe he and Steve just weren't meant to be? He wasn't sure but what he did know was he'd hate himself even more if he didn't at least try and see what he had with Clint. "Okay. I want to give us a try..."  
  
"You're sure?" Clint asked his hand moving down to Tony's waist holding him closer.  
  
"I'm sure, I don't know if we'll work but we're not just sex buddies and I can't just let this thing between us go." Tony said softly moving closer to Clint his hand reaching up to cup Clint's cheek and kissing Clint softly.  
  
When they broke apart Clint smirked. "How about we go back to bed?"  
  
Tony nodded and followed Clint back to the bedroom and enjoyed a night of cuddling with his new boyfriend. He knew the following morning wouldn't be easy, they'd be a lot of talks with Clint, with the team. But for now he was content to lay in Clint's arms and get some sleep. He'd focus on all that other stuff tomorrow, for now he was going to enjoy the gorgeous man in his bed.


End file.
